Sesiones Terapéuticas
by Day78
Summary: Bella tiene una cita con el doctor por una razón bastante vergonzosa. ¿Ayudará la terapia? One-shot. TRADUCCIÓN: Escrito por Jayeliwood.


**Esta historia se llama ****Therapy Sessions**** y pertenece a ****Jayeliwood****, yo solo la traduzco con su permiso. **

* * *

**¡Advertencia!:** Es clasificada M por una razón, así que no la lean si no se sienten cómodas leyendo...

**¡****Gracias!**

* * *

_**Bella**_

Me sentía tan rara haciendo esto. Odiaba tener que ir al doctor- no, no un doctor- un terapeuta para esta razón. Era bastante degradante, de hecho. No podía imaginarme lo que diría la gente de mí si se enterara lo que estaba haciendo.

Me estacioné frente al elegante edificio en mi pequeño Audi que mi esposo me regaló por mi cumpleaños hace un mes y medio. Aún me estaba acostumbrando a todos los controles. Ojeando el edificio, miré la decoración. Había figuras de Halloween en las paredes y falsas telarañas colgando del techo. Sacudí la cabeza y puse los ojos en blanco. Conocía a Alice, la secretaria del doctor, y sabía que a veces podía entusiasmarse demasiado.

De hecho, conocía bien a Alice. Ella era la razón por la cual iba hoy a encontrarme con el Dr. Masen. Ella me había dado la idea hace un mes cuando le dije sobre nuestro pequeña problema.

Usualmente, el Dr. Masen solo atendía a niños o a adolescentes, pero estaba haciendo una excepción conmigo.

—Hola —dijo Alice, alegremente, mientras entraba a través de la puerta —¿Cómo estás?

—Nerviosa —le dije, sinceramente, con una pequeña sonrisa. —La primera vez que hago esto.

—Estarás bien —dijo con arrepentimiento. —Tú eres el último cliente del día. Los padres tienden a no querer a sus hijos afuera muy tarde en el día de Halloween. Usualmente tienen que ir a alistarse —Alice explicó apresuradamente —Hablando de eso, debo ir a casa por Jasper y mi pequeñito. Él deberá salir para ti en un minuto.

—De acuerdo —dije tranquilamente, mientras la veía salir por la puerta. Me puse cómoda en el sofá de en frente del escritorio, tomando una revista de la mesita de café, mientras cruzaba mis talones. No estaba exactamente segura de cuánto tendría que esperar.

—Creo que eso es fantástico, Ángela —dijo el Dr. Masen, mientras salía de su oficina detrás de una joven adolescente. No aparentaba tener más de dieciséis años. Levantó la mirada hacia él con largo y seguros ojos. Era fácil decir que le gustaba.

Pero, en realidad, ¿quién podría culparla?

El Dr. Masen apenas pasaba los treinta y solo se ponía más hermoso con la edad. Su pelo era de un salvaje color rojo y marrón que se paraba en todas las direcciones como si acabara de salir de la cama, después de tener el mejor sexo de su vida. Sus profundos ojos verdes tenían las más hermosos marcas doradas en ellos, enmarcadas perfectamente por sus gruesas pestañas. Su perfecta nariz derecha y su cuadrada mandíbula era un perfecto acompañamiento para sus llenos y suaves labios.

Y eso sólo con hablar de su rostro. Su cuerpo podía provocarle envidia a un Dios griego.

No es que lo estuviera mirando.

No, no lo estaba. Estaba leyendo mi aburrida revista de cocina.

—¿De verdad piensas que debería hacerlo, Edward? —preguntó Ángela en una suave voz, nerviosamente doblando sus dedos mientras él la acompañaba hacia la puerta de en frente.

—Si, por supuesto. Creo que si quieres ser editora escolar, entonces deberías hacerlo. He visto algo de tus escritos. Es increíble. Tienes que recordarte el extenderte allí fuera. La próxima semana hablaremos de algunas maneras en las que podrás lograrlo. Como todo lo demás, eso lleva práctica.

—De acuerdo, gracias, doctor —dijo, con una nostálgica mirada por encima de su hombro.

—Es un placer, querida —dijo en una suave y sedosa voz, como una lindo satén flotando sobre un hermoso cuerpo.

O quizás era solo mi imaginación.

—Bueno, hola —dijo él cuando se fijo en mi.

—Alice ya se fue a casa —dije nerviosamente, mientras me ponía de pie.

—Ah, imagínate —puso los ojos en blanco antes de cerrar con llave la puerta de en frente. Caminó hacia mí, mirándome directamente a los ojos y estrechando mi mano suavemente. No estábamos más que a un pie de distancia y podía sentir el calor manando de su cuerpo, haciéndome sentir un hormigueo —Soy el Dr. Edward Masen —comenzó con una sonrisa torcida —Tú debes ser Bella.

—Lo- Lo soy —tartamudeé, mientras cerraba los ojos y mentalmente me abofeteaba a mi misma. Había hecho esto antes. Claramente podía saludar a una personal normalmente.

—¿Te gustaría acompañarme a mi oficina? —ronroneó. ¿Sabía cuan sexy estaba siendo o solo le salía naturalmente? Me estaba haciendo olvidar la razón por la cual había venido.

—Claro, claro —murmuré, siguiéndolo, todo el tiempo tropezando como una idiota. Aunque él era lo suficientemente amable como para ignorar eso.

—¿Por qué no tomas asiento? —me ofreció con un movimiento de mano mientras venía a sentarse detrás de su escritorio. Me sentía tan pequeña comparada con el gran escritorio de roble en frente mío, solo teniendo un bloc y un lápiz esperando por él. Se veía tan poderoso sentado detrás de él. Me senté en una de las sillas, tirando de mi falda así me cubría mis muslos en el modo correcto. No quería que se me viera nada. —Bueno, ¿qué te trae a mi oficina hoy, Bella?

—Esto es tan vergonzoso —murmuré, mientras sentía cómo mis mejillas se ruborizaban.

—Está bien, lo sabes. Soy un profesional y tú puedes decirme lo que sea. No me burlaré de ti ni me reiré. Este es un lugar seguro —me aseguró.

—Estoy… estoy teniendo problemas… bueno, —me tropecé con mis propias palabras, mirando hacia cualquier lado menos al hermoso hombre sentado frente a mi.

—Continúa —dijo en una profunda voz que envió escalofríos a través de mi columna, miré hacia él lo suficiente para notar sus anteojos posados perfectamente en su nariz. No podía ser más lindo.

—Estoy teniendo problemas llegando, —bajé mi voz en vergüenza —llegando al orgasmo.

—Ah —asintió con la cabeza y garabateó algo —¿Hace cuánto que está sucediendo esto? ¿Siempre has tenido ese problema?

—No —dije en una voz tranquila —Veras, he estado casada desde que era muy joven y mi esposo es el único hombre con el que he estado. No estoy segura si es aburrimiento o si soy yo… —me detuve, mientras levantaba la mirada hacia él.

—¿Has hablado con él sobre esto? —dijo, mientras escribía algo más y levantaba la mirada hacia mi con una seria expresión en su rostro.

Suspiré profundamente —Sí.

—¿Y qué dijo él?

—Dijo que teníamos que variar nuestra vida sexual.

—No está equivocado —dijo el Dr. Masen, mientras se sacaba los anteojos y pasaba la mano por su cabello. —Pero es más que eso. ¿Cómo maneja el sexo?

_Incrementando con el momento_, pensé, pero me guardé la respuesta. —Decente, supongo.

—Bueno, el primer paso es para una vida sexual más llena es conocer tu propio cuerpo. La masturbación es un buen modo de empezar esto —explicó, mientras se ponía de pie. Me ruboricé furiosamente, descruzando mis piernas y hundiéndome en el asiento un poco.

—¿Masturbación?

—Oh, si. ¿Tú te masturbas, Bella? — preguntó, mientras caminaba detrás mío. Sentí cada vello de mi cuello ponerse de punta ante sus palabras.

—No con frecuencia —no era una mentira. Lo hacía, pero cuando tenía tiempo para ello.

Chasqueó la lengua como si estuviera decepcionada ante lo que había dicho. Fruncí el ceño, mordiendo fuertemente mi labio inferior —¿Y por qué es eso?

—No estoy realmente segura de saber cómo hacerlo —dije en una voz suave.

Podía sentir su cálido cuerpo detrás de mí, sus largos y hermosos dedos arrastrándose contra el respaldo de mi silla. —Eso es una queja común en la mayoría de las mujeres. Muchas de ellas no saben como darse placer a si mismas, lo cual hacer que recibirlo de otros sea mucho más difícil. No saben lo que es tener un orgasmo adecuado. Tú tienes que conocerte primero antes de entregarte a los demás.

—¿Por dónde empiezo? —pregunté en voz baja, evitando llevar mi mirada hacia él. Deseaba tanto mirar atrás y verlo, ver su expresión.

—Eso es fácil, Isabella —ronroneó —Empiezas tocándote a ti misma.

—¿Cómo? —pregunté.

—¿Cómo te gusta ser tocada? —preguntó, inclinándose en la silla así su cálida respiración fluía a través de mi piel. Me hormigueaba todo el cuerpo. Aunque, no podía responder. Estaba demasiado sonrojada. Cuando no dije ni una palabra, se inclinó un poco más cerca. —¿Si no puedes decirme a mi, como planeas decírselo a tu esposo?

—Yo… yo… —tragué, mordiéndome el labio inferior. —Me gusta jugar con mis senos.

—Muéstrame cómo —preguntó en una voz profunda —¿Cómo te gusta jugar con tus senos?

Levanté mi mano hacia mi pecho y comencé a masajear mi seno derecho a través de mi fina camiseta blanca. —¿Así?

—Continúa —respiró, el aire fluyendo hacia mi piel.

Comencé a descontrolarme con los movimientos, pinchando y tirando de mi pezón a través de mi sujetador. Escuché su suave gemido y cerré mis ojos —¿Así? —pregunté nuevamente.

—Más —gruñó —¿Qué más te gusta hacer, Bella?

Mi mano fue automáticamente hacia mi muslo, moviéndose lentamente hacia arriba, hasta que llegó hasta mi sexo cubierto. Y estaba húmeda. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había hecho algo así. Comencé a frotar mi clítoris a través de la seda, inclinando mi cabeza hacia atrás con un profundo suspiro. —Oh, esto se siente tan bien.

—Continúa, Bella. Hazte sentir bien —Edward dijo en una voz que chorreaba sexo y lujuria. Quería tanto que él me tocara —Hazte venir.

—¡Oh! —grité, sus palabras eran demasiado para mi. Mis piernas comenzaron a moverse mientras que el rollo comenzaba a explotar y mi cuerpo se tensaba. El líquido se filtró de mi cuerpo, probablemente manchando la elegante silla debajo de mí. Era increíble lo que él podía hacerme sin siquiera tocarme.

—Ponte de pie —ordenó, en una voz firme. Lo hice lentamente, mis piernas temblaban mientras que él venía a ponerse detrás de mí. De hecho me tropecé y caí hacia delante, colocando mis manos sobre el escritorio para recuperar mi balance. Edward envolvió sus brazos alrededor mío fuertemente y comenzó a besarme el cuello. Podía sentir su gruesa erección presionada contra mi trasero. —Oh, Dios —murmuró, mientras comenzaba a frotarse contra mi.

—¿Qué pasó con el amable, bondadoso, aunque sexy y travieso terapeuta? —pregunté, sin aliento, mientras que él mordía mi cuello, una de sus manos estaba subiendo mi falda.

—Se fue. Ahora el esposo caliente esta aquí y quiere cogerte fuertemente —gruñó contra mi cuello. Me reí ante su entusiasmo, mis dedos enredándose en su suave cabello. —Eso fue tan caliente para mirar —subió mi falda encima de mi trasero, completamente, tirando mis bragas hacia abajo de mis muslos —No puedo creer que hayas dicho que estabas aburrida de mi, traviesa.

Me reí otra vez, no pude evitarlo. Sabía que su orgullo masculino no iba a poder soportar eso. Si a él no le iba a gustar el juego él debía haber inventado alguno por su cuenta —No dije que estaba aburrida. Dije que quizás sea aburrimiento.

Verán, por los últimos diez años, nosotros teníamos esta traviesa tradición. Cada Halloween, ambos nos disfrazábamos y jugamos a algún juego. No lo hicimos a propósito, simplemente pasó, bueno, al principio. Ahora estaba todo bien planeado, pero lo hacía aún más excitante. Un año, yo era una sirviente y él un pirata. Otra, él era un policía y yo una chica que intentaba zafarse de una multa. Otra, yo era una colegiala y él un profesor… ya ven a dónde voy con esto.

Pero este año era un poco más difícil de planearlo que lo normal. Porque este año teníamos algo que no teníamos antes.

Nuestra hija. Carlie.

No podíamos ser tan arriesgados como lo habíamos sido antes, jugando a un escenario completo con disfraces y accesorios, pero no queríamos dejar esta parte de nosotros detrás. Así que, debíamos trabajar con lo que teníamos.

Esme, mi fantástica suegra, cuidaba al bebé mientras yo iba a la escuela y Edward trabajaba. Enseñaba en tercer grado. Él, realmente era el mejor terapéutico para adolescentes del estado. No estábamos completamente seguros si íbamos a ser capaces de hacer esto, pero, afortunadamente para nosotros, tengo una maravillosa cuñada y mejor amiga, Alice. También ayudó el hecho de que ella fuera su secretaria.

Ella me ayudó con esta idea:

Me iría de la escuela a las tres e iría a la oficina de Edward. Ella se iría y se aseguraría de que no fuéramos molestados, asegurándose que todos los teléfonos fueran directamente al buzón de llamadas luego de que ella se hubiera ido.

Era perfecto. Todavía podíamos tener nuestro tiempo juntos y aún así ser capaces de ir a casa y llevar a Carlie a la fiesta de disfraces de Halloween que Emmett, el hermano mayor de Edward, estaba dando.

Pero todo pensamiento dejó mi cabeza cuando sentí los dedos de Edward rozarse entre mis piernas. —Estás tan húmeda.

—Siempre has sido capaz de hacerme eso, Edward —le dije, sinceramente, presionándome contra sus dedos.

—Te extrañé tanto —susurró en una voz ronca, contra la parte trasera de mi cuello, mientras me besaba suavemente —Te deseo tanto.

—Soy tuya, Edward —jadee —Siempre y sólo tuya.

¿Cuándo se liberó de sus pantalones? No lo sé y no me importaba tampoco. Cuando lo sentí deslizarse dentro mío no había nada más perfecto en este mundo. Nunca me había sentido así con nadie más. Solo Edward tenía este poder. Se presionó profundamente dentro de mí, sin usar un condón. Quizás otro hijo estuviera en nuestro futuro. Eso esperaba.

Con rápidos empujes, sostuvo mis caderas mientras yo mantenía mi balance contra el escritorio con mis palmas. —No tienes idea cuántas veces te he imaginado así. En mi oficina, la falda hacia arriba, inclinada sobre mi escritorio conmigo dentro de ti… —Edward dijo, sin aliento, haciéndome llegar al frenesí. Sentía que me venía otra vez. Ya estaba sensible desde el primero.

Literalmente grité, mientras mis piernas temblaban, cayendo hacia el bloc en el que Edward estaba escribiendo antes. Vi las palabras "sexy" y "coger" pero no pude leer nada más porque mis ojos se cerraron —¡Maldición! — grité.

—¿Quieres que me detenga? —Edward preguntó dulcemente, acariciando mi espalda. Mi única respuesta fue presionarme contra él —Esa es mi chica —gruñó, apurando el paso.

—Ahí, ahí, ahí… —grité, mientras él golpeaba el lugar correcto. Uno de mis dedos se curvó en mis tacos, haciéndolo sonar contra el piso. Pero uno no podía oírlo realmente con el ruido del escritorio. Estaba segura de que si continuábamos, el escritorio estaría contra la pared en cuestión de segundos.

No es que en importara en lo más mínimo.

—¡Mierda! —gritó, mientras comencé a apretarme alrededor de él. Poda sentir cómo venía, sus empujes eran erráticos y rápidos. Sus dedos se hundieron fuertemente en mis caderas, sosteniéndome en lugar, mientras él se vaciaba dentro de mí.

—Nos quedamos en esa posición por un momento, para establecer nuestras respiraciones, antes de que Edward se saliera de dentro de mí, húmedo y cansado. Me giré para mirarlo, echándome sobre su escritorio con una mano en mi frente. Estaba aún jadeando cuando se inclinó hacia mí, descansando su cabeza en mi estómago —Eso fue… — reí y sacudí la cabeza.

—Estuvo caliente —rió, mientras levantaba la mirada hacia mi, su rostro aún sonrojado con placer.

Miré hacia el reloj. Eran pasadas las 4.30 —Sabes, aún tenemos una hora antes de que tengamos que ir a buscar a la bebé… — dije, sugestivamente.

—Usted, Sra. Masen, es una traviesa, traviesa chica —dijo, mientras comenzaba a deslizarse por mi cuerpo y se posicionaba entre mis piernas —Y amo el modo en que piensas.

* * *

**Hola. ****¿Qué les pareció?**

**Aquí yo con otra tr****aducción. Si eres nueva lectora te invito a ver mis otras traducciones.**

**¡****Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado y ****espero sus comentarios****.**

**Day**


End file.
